An Old Friend
by dreamorreality
Summary: An old friend of Daniel's calls up with a problem. She knows all about the SGC and needs help from them to find out what really happened at the archeological dig she was at. (i dont know what level all the rooms are on so bare with me please)review please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the charaters from that show.  
  
The airport was a buzz with activity, people getting on and off airplanes. There were some people sitting in the coffee shop trying to stay awake while they awaited their delayed flight. The people were moving around her as she stood there just starring at the board and watching the arrivals and departures as if her life depended on it. She had no luggage with her, the only bag she was carrying was a raggedy old book bag that looked as if it had been used one too many times and it was going to fall apart any second. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, whipping around every time she moved her head trying to see all the boards at the same time. Her eyes shine in the dim lighting of the airport, her clothes are baggy as if she was ready to take a long flight. She suddenly stopped and starred out at one board. Her eyes were fixed on one line, Paris: Delayed. Her whole body slummed, like all her hopes were resting on that plane being on time. The light in her eyes faded as she turned around and headed for the airport bar. She throws her bag on the floor under the booth she is now taking up; her head hit the table as if she hadn't slept in days. Her hand reaches around and pulls the tie out of her hair, her head not moving, and her hair falls over her arms like a waterfall over rocks.   
  
A man walks in with luggage in his hand and plops down in the only seat available. As he sits down the woman jerks up and tries to fix her hair.   
  
"Name's Daniel, what's yours?" The man reaches over the table to shake the woman's hand, she grabs it and smiles.  
  
"Cam." Daniel smiles, his eyes as blue as the sky, matching the ones Cam had.  
  
"You weren't waiting for anyone were you?" Cam shakes her head and waves over the waiter as she's hurrying from one table to another. Cam orders a cup of coffee, and Daniel orders the same. His hair was short and his glasses looked as if they made his eyes shine just a little more. The coffee came and the two sat in silence, each one looking up to catch a glimpse at the other one.   
  
He had just come back from a long trip that he hadn't even wanted to go on. He knew what would happen once he got there. His old school mates would tease him about his theory, he knew one of them would be there at his old professors funeral but hadn't counted on him still holding a grudge. A friend was picking him up but he was late as always and he had decided to wait for him in the only place he was sure his friend would look.  
  
She had been waiting for a friend to arrive for days now. The first few times her friend had missed the flight and had to reschedule. Then she got work and never made another ticket, finally they got a week, just a few days later than expected and Cam's friend was coming out to hang out for the whole week. Cam had high hopes that the plane would lift off with her friend in her seat. When it did Cam's worries lifted but as soon as she got to the airport she had a bad feeling, when she got to the boards and saw that the flight was delayed all her plans for a wonderful day went down the drain. Cam felt as if she would never have one of the weeks that she and her best friend always use to have.   
  
"Are you okay?" Daniel says he's looking into Cam's eyes, and his eyes start to loose their shine.  
  
"Mmm?" Is all she can muster, he laughs and continues with his coffee, shaking his head in a 'never mind' way. The intercom goes off announcing the boarding of another plane and the bar starts to empty.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Daniel tries again to start a conversation going with this beautiful woman. He looks out the window before looking back at Cam, hoping that he won't have to wait too long.  
  
"Waiting for a friend." Cam finally answers, she picks up her bag and sets it on the seat next to her, unzipping it she pulls out a few books and what looks like an ancient artifact. This catches Daniel's eye and he smiles.   
  
"Are you an archeologist?" Cam looks up quickly and smiles. The shine returns to her eyes and she gets hopeful as she thinks he might actually know what he's seeing.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Cam's hopefulness is so overwhelming even Daniel can sense it.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Daniel Jackson at your service ma'am." Daniel says jokingly, Cam laughs and smiles at him, picking up the artifact she found at a dig months ago. "I've heard of you, you're the one that talked about the pyramids in Egypt being landing pads or something right?" Daniel's smile disappears and he nods. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I thought you had some good reasons for it." Daniel smiles again and takes off his glasses, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then peering over at the artifact she was protecting in her hands.   
  
"So you liked the articles?" His attention more on the artifact than the answer she was going to give.  
  
"Well they were good, I know a lot of people who wouldn't believe it, but unlike the professor that taught me, I have a very open mind." 


	2. chapter 2

Mac takes a deep breath and continues to stare at the paper she was holding.  
  
"Three of our men died, they said it was of collapsing rubble for the press, they didn't want the truth to be told." Mac hands the paper to Daniel who glances at it then flips it over showing it to Teal'c.  
  
"What do those look like to you Teal'c?" Daniel asks, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Staff weapon blasts, Dr. Jackson." Daniel nods as General Hammond takes the picture out of Daniels hands.   
  
"Sorry Mac, continue." Daniel apologizes and looks at her.  
  
"That's the site after the incident, the bodies were already removed but you can still see where they were." Mac stops, almost sobbing but breaths, calming down in the process. "Everyone wanted to leave after that, most of the archeologists picked up their things and the artifacts that were already packed and drove off, like they did everyday, but only a few returned the next day."  
  
"They abandoned their dig?" Daniel asks almost surprised, sounding as if they broke a law or something.  
  
"Yes, most of the archeologists that returned just came to pick up more stuff. Only a couple others, including me started digging again." Daniels reaction to this seemed to worry Mac. She stopped and handed the rest of the pictures to him. As Daniel looked through them he set each one down on the table. They were all profile pictures of artifacts, some of which had Goa'uld writing on them. Mac started to talk again, but her heavy breathing told everyone that she had had enough for now. The memory of the day seemed to sadden her more than they would have expected. General Hammond stands up and motions for the rest of them to go to his office. Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Daniel walk in and stand around looking a little awkward.  
  
"Daniel, go show Mac to a VIP room, she can rest." Daniel nods at the General and walks out the office door. Through the window the four of them watches as Daniel put the pictures away and helped Mac out of the chair and through the door.   
  
"You think she knows what really happened?" Jack asks the second he sat down in the chair and Daniel had disappeared out the briefing room door.  
  
"She sounds like she knows it wasn't an accident and the burn marks defiantly are proof that it wasn't an accident." Sam said and glanced once more out the glass before sitting down in the only other chair left.  
  
"I'm sure she'll tell us more when she can." General Hammond adds as he sits behind his desk in the most comfortable chair in the complex. The room gets silent and Teal'c's eyebrow rises.  
  
"Do you think she saw it O'Neill?" Teal'c asks as he turns his head to see Jack's reaction. Jack starts to say something then stops, puts up his finger and grins.  
  
"Maybe." He answers slowly. Teal'c's expression goes back to normal and he turns his head back to face the General.  
  
"If she saw it, it would certainly explain why she called Daniel instead of someone else." Sam says, making everyone nod in agreement.  
  
"Why?" Jack says as his usual dense self.  
  
"Because she knew Daniel was the only other person that believed the pyramids were landing pads." Sam answers   
  
"Oh yeah." Jack says slowly. "I knew that." The General smiled and tried not to laugh at Jack's usual antics.   
  
"You going to be okay?" Daniel asks Mac as he follows her into the VIP room.  
  
"Yeah." Mac answers, she's holding something back and the look on Daniels face shows that he knows it. She turns around and smiles at Daniel. "I've got a question." He looks in her eyes and nods. "You have some place I can get clean? It's been a while since I fond a hotel that had working water." Daniel laughs and smiles.  
  
"Of course." Daniel puts her briefcase on the bed and looks at Mac. He just smiles and Mac nudges him. "Sorry." He stops and puts his hand on her back, leading her to the showers.

* * *

"I'm going back to the briefing room, you think you can find your way back to you room?" Daniel calls through the locker room door.  
  
"Sure." Come the answer, Daniel smiles and then heads for the elevators.  
  
"Incoming wormhole." The technician says over the intercom as the red lights start flashing all over the complex. Daniel starts jogging to the control room and when he gets there he sees Jack and Sam standing there too. As he looks out the glass he watches as the iris is closed and the wormhole is made.  
  
"It's SG-12 sir." The technician says to the General.  
  
"Open the iris." Daniel stands in the control room as General Hammond walks down to the base of the ramp and watches SG-12 return. Jack grabbed Daniel by the arm and started pulling him towards the stairs. He let go and Daniel followed Jack and Sam up to the briefing room.  
  
"What?" Daniel says a little agitated. He sits down in his usual chair and so does Sam. Jack stays standing and walks over to the window and watches SG-12 talk to Hammond.  
  
"We think Mac saw it." Jack says flat out as if Daniel knew about it but didn't tell him.  
  
"Saw what?" Daniel says, very confused. Jack turns around and faces the table as he continues.  
  
"Saw what happened at the dig." Daniel shakes his head.  
  
"If she did she would have told us about it, I'm sure of it." Daniel says, more like reassurance for himself rather then to get Jack to believe him. "She was probably going to tell us everything but she couldn't handle it right then." Jack nods and finally sits down and leans back in his chair. The room is silent and the three of them are sitting in their chairs, looking as if they're in deep thought. Every once in a while each one of them looks through the window at the Stargate. 


End file.
